


My everything (on hold for now)

by Minipyopyo



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-19
Updated: 2019-11-19
Packaged: 2021-02-07 16:50:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21461329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Minipyopyo/pseuds/Minipyopyo
Summary: Ever since his best friends have found their soulmates Minho has been longing to meet his.All he wanted was for his world to go from a dull grey to a beautiful variety of colors, well in his third year of high school his wish finally came true but is absolutely crushed when he finds out that his soulmate is already in a relationship and refuses to believe that he's Minhos soulmate
Relationships: Bang Chan/Kim Woojin, Han Jisung | Han/Kim Seungmin, Han Jisung | Han/Lee Minho | Lee Know, Hwang Hyunjin/Kim Seungmin, Hwang Hyunjin/Lee Minho | Lee Know, Lee Felix/Seo Changbin
Comments: 3
Kudos: 49





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally a 2park fanfic but I never got around to finishing it which I regret so I decided to start all over again but with Stray kids anyways hope you enjoy!

"Wake up Minho it’s time for school you’re going to be late”!

Minho groaned and hid under his covers. The first day of school is always rough,at this point Minho would rather die than to sit in a boring old classroom listening to lessons he had no interest in for the rest of the year.

He threw his covers off and rubbed his eyes till he saw stars and reluctantly stood up from his bed and walked downstairs, not wanting his mother to come up and yell at him for being late again. He walked over to the kitchen and sat down, breakfast already prepared and set on the table.

“So Minho are you excited to go back to school”? his mother happily asked, while sitting across from him with a bright smile.

Minho faked a smile “yes mom I’m just bursting with joy I can’t wait to go back and see all the people I hate” he sarcastically mumbled while pouring some cereal into his bowl,he had no reason to be happy if he’s being honest the only reason why he semi enjoys it is because he gets to see his annoying friends,if it wasn’t because of them he would’ve left that hell hole a long time ago.

His mother shakes her head disapprovingly and narrows her eyes at him,Minho felt bad for talking to his mom that way so he shrunk back into his seat.

“Minho sweetie trust me once highschool is over you’re going to miss it, I know I did” she said while standing up to ruffle Minho’s hair “yeah I doubt that” Minho murmured but his mother chose to ignore it and continued “and besides you may even be lucky enough to find your soulmate this year”.

"My soulmate"? Minho thought,that very word always crushed Minho’s heart,he’s been longing to meet his soulmate ever since his friends all met theirs and he was the only one left behind, he’s been dying for his world to turn from dull black and white to a beautiful variety of color, how much longer does he have to wait?

“Yeah mom I doubt that’s ever going to happen” Minho sighed while munching on his cereal “my soulmate is probably stuck in a tree or something”

His mother laughed and stood up back up to wash the dishes “you’ll meet your soulmate soon Minho stop being so negative all the time it took me a while to meet your father” she turned around to look at the clock that was sitting on kitchen counter” Minho look at the time go get dressed or you’ll be late for school” she said frantically pushing Minho up the stairs.

“Alright mom I’m going geez” Minho mumbled while running up the stairs “let another day of hell begin” he thought to himself.

~

“Wait you have Mr.Park for math? Wow sucks to be you”

Minho stared at his best friend with an annoyed expression “shut up Changbin he’s not even that bad of a teacher I don’t know why people complain about him all the time” Minho retorts while shoving a few books into his locker.

Changbin dramatically gasps and threw his hands over his mouth “drama queen” Minho thought “are you stupid? He’s the worst teacher in this entire school did you know that he failed me last year for absolutely no reason” he said with a shocked expression painted on his face “that bitch always hated me”.

Minho raised his eyebrows and chuckled while slinging his bag over his shoulder “Binnie the reason why you failed is because you never turned in your homework and always showed up late to his class” he started walking away with Changbin trailing behind him.

Changbin ran up to Minho and hit him in the shoulder which caused Minho wince in surprise “can you blame me though? That’s the year I met Felix” Changbin shrugged with a bright smile on his face “obviously I was going to spend as much time with him as I could”.

Minho hummed and shrugged his shoulders “I guess” he knows that he should be happy that his best friend found his soulmate but he couldn’t ignore that nagging jealousy feeling in the pit of his stomach. Changbin and Felix were the ideal couple with Felix being the perfect gentleman to Changbin, of course he didn’t expect a movie like relationship for himself he wasn’t delusional but he still wanted someone to call his and someone to spend the rest of his life with.

Minho knows that he’s still young and has a lot of time ahead of him but he remembers someone telling him when he was younger that if someone doesn’t find their soulmate when they’re in their teens that the chances of them ever finding them decreases. Minho was absolutely terrified of that thought what if he was one of those unlucky people?

Changbin sighed already knowing how upset his best friend got when the topic of soulmates came up and honestly he couldn’t blame him, he remembers when he first met Felix in his second year of highschool, his world went from black and white to a bunch of colors that Changbin didn’t know even existed and he wants his best friend to experience what he felt.

Changbin slowly patted Minho on the back and gave him a half smile “don’t worry, you'll find your soulmate soon just be patient and you can annoy me with details of your relationship like I annoy you”.

Minho scoffed and started walking towards his first class,he appreciated the fact that Changbin was trying to cheer him up but he was getting sick and tired of people telling him that he’ll find his soulmate soon and to "just be patient" when it was obvious that he was never going to find his and his world is going to be a boring grey for the rest of his life “yeah I gave up on that dream a long time ago Binnie trust me but thanks” while opening the door to his classroom “well this is my class I’ll see you during lunch time where we always sit okay”?

Changbin raised a brow and looked at Minho like he was crazy “you’re going to class now?'' he asks with a confused expression “the bell hasn’t even rung yet”?

“I just like being punctual” he chuckled,that was a lie he just wanted to get away from the topic of soulmates as fast as he could without being rude, he walked into his class leaving a confused looking Changbin behind.

~

“When will this class end?'' was the only question that was running through Minho’s head. He ignored Mr.Parks rambling about the Pythagorean theorem which he could care less about “what kind of teacher teaches a lesson on the first day of school”? Minho thought “aren’t we supposed to introduce ourselves to each other or some shit like that”?

Minho put his head down on the table and closed his eyes, it seems like no matter how much he sleeps at night he always wakes up feeling exhausted and Mr.Park wasn’t making it any better, he decided that a five minute nap wouldn’t kill him.

But of course to Minho luck some dumbass decided to walk into the class as loud as possible and he lifted his head to see who was responsible for interrupting him from his nap.

"Wow" was Minho first thought when he took a look at the boy, Minho wasn't going to lie the boy that just walked in was the most handsome person he’s ever seen, with his light brown hair and brown eyes that seem to sparkle at him and pink full lips that was twisted up into a half smile. He caught the boys eyes and he looked away as quickly as possible, hoping that the boy didn’t catch him staring.

Mr.Park walked over to the handsome boy and crossed his arms “can you explain to me why you decided to come late to my class and interrupt my lesson”? he spoke harshly

“Sorry sir I overslept and accidentally missed my bus so I had to find a ride” he nervously said while running his fingers through his hair.

Mr.Park narrowed his eyes which made the boy shrink back a little in his spot “I’ll let this slide for now but come late one more time I’ll send you to the office” he scanned the classroom and pointed at the empty spot next to Minho “sit over there for now and Minho could you please fill him in on the lesson”?

“Of course sir” Minho mumbled,how was he supposed to fill him on a lesson that he paid zero attention to?

The boy mumbled a “yes sir” and sped walked over to Minho’s table and took a seat, thank god his table was in the back away from everybody seeing as how embarrassed the boy looked.

Mr.Park continued his lesson and once again Minho zoned out, he was lost in his thoughts till the boy tapped him on the shoulder.

“Hello I thought I should introduce myself,my name is Han Jisung” he smiled, Minho noticed that he had the chubbiest cheeks to which he found adorable, he held out his hand for Minho to shake.

Minho smiled back at Jisung with a blush adorning his cheeks “god please don’t tell me he notices” he thought,silently cursing at himself for being so obvious.

“My name is Lee Minho it’s nice to meet you” he politely said while reaching over to shake Jisungs outstretched hand.

“What is this” Minho thought in panic, his vision went from a boring black and white to color,something that he never that he’d experience in his life.Jisung couldn’t believe it after months of waiting he finally found it...

His soulmate.


	2. Chapter 2

Wait you found your soulmate”? Chan excitedly yelled “what’s his name? Do we know him?” He continued rambling on. Minho’s group of friends were currently sitting in the lunch tables where they sit every year. Minho finally decided to tell them about finding his soulmate after a moment of hesitation which he regretted seeing as how annoying they were being about it.

Woojin playfully hit Chan on the arm which made him finally calm down and sink back into his seat “stop asking so many questions Channie you’re embarrassing him”.

Hyunjin reached over to pinch Minhos cheeks “just look it how red he is how adorable our little Minho is finally growing up” he cooed.

Minho slapped Hyunjins hands away from his face “Hey don’t forget that I’m older than you brat” he said with a pout which made the others fuss over him even more.

Changbin groaned and slammed his fists on the table,which caused Chan to let out a girlish shriek “Minho just ignore them and actually talk about what’s important here” he clasped his hands together and started giggling like a school girl which made Minho wince in disgust “who’s the lucky man”?

Minho sighed not really wanting to spill the details of what happened between the two of them but he knew if he didn’t his friends would just continue pressuring him until he spilled the beans so might as well.

“It wasn’t that great if I’m being honest” he mumbled playing around with a random apple that was sitting on the table “I mean I was happy when I finally met him but it didn’t seem like he felt the same way”.

After introducing themselves to each other in Mr.Parks class and finding out that they were soulmates Jisung seemed a bit...distant, it seemed like he wanted nothing to do with Minho, whenever Minho tried to strike up a conversation Jisung only answered with one worded answers which confused the hell out of Minho,aren’t soulmates supposed to be ecstatic when they finally find each other? Maybe Minho was wrong he was delusional about the whole soulmate thing.

Felix furrowed his eyebrows “what do you mean he wasn’t happy? He asked with a confused expression “maybe he was just nervous since you guys barely met”?

Hyunjin patted Minho’s shoulder “yeah don’t take it the wrong way I don’t think he meant to act rude towards you” he smiled brightly at him and continued “anyways you haven’t told us his name yet”.

Minho sighed and ran his fingers through his hair “might as well tell them or they’ll never leave me alone” he thought to himself”

“His name is Han Jisung” his voice trailed off a bit when he said Jisungs name “Do any of you guys know him”?

Chan tapped his chin and started frowning a bit “I swear I’ve heard that name before but I can’t remember where I saw him” he mumbled.

Woojin suddenly snapped his fingers and his mouth made an “O” shape “wait Chan didn’t he go to the same elementary school as you?” he asks while shaking Chan repeatedly.

Chan threw Woojins arms of him and playfully glared at him “yeah I remember him now” he said while chewing on his lower lip “he was always a quiet kid but he was very intelligent and actually skipped a year”. Damn not only was he handsome but he was also smart? He seems to have everything.

“Yeah I think I had him for chemistry last period” Changbin said while resting his head on Felix shoulder “he kept talking to that one kid named Seungmin and it pissed the teacher off”.

Minho started getting that nagging feeling again, he doesn’t know why but just hearing the name “Seungmin” made him feel sick to his stomach, he didn’t even know the guy but it still made him feel nauseous knowing that Jisung seemed so close to him.

Suddenly the bell rang and everybody started getting up from their seats and started walking towards their next class. Chan and Woojin parted ways with Felix and Changbin behind them but not without giving Minho a quick hug

“I’ll see you after school okay”? Changbin said while giving him a quick side hug “and you can tell me more about Jisung once I get to your house”.

Minho nodded and muttered a quick “bye” and watched Changbin run after Felix, who gave him a bright smile and immediately reached out to take his hand in his. That’s all Minho ever wanted,for someone to treat him the same way Felix treats Changbin but that’s probably never going to happen seeing as his soulmate seemed to hate him for some strange reason.Minho didn’t understand,he was so kind when they first introduced themselves to each other so why the sudden change in attitude? Minho felt like the universe hated him,after months of waiting for his soulmate it turns out that his soulmate wants nothing to do with him...just his luck right?

Suddenly Minho was snapped out of his thoughts when he felt a hand on his shoulder, he suddenly turned around about to fight the stranger but was relieved that it was just Hyunjin.

“Hyung I was calling you for about 2 minutes” Hyunjin frowned “are you okay you seem a bit out of it”?

“It’s nothing don’t worry about it” Minho said while grabbing his bag and slinging it over his shoulder “come on we’re going to be late to art class and you know how bitchy Ms.Song gets when students come late”.

“Yeah you’re right” Hyunjin said while walking into the main hall with Minho trailing behind him

“you know what hyung I’m going to help you” Hyunjin unexpectedly said.

Minho huffed and looked up at Hyunjin “if you’re talking about Jisung thanks but no thanks”

Hyunjin pouted “come one if I don’t help you you’re going to be alone for the rest of your life”

“Gee thanks how did I get to lucky to have such a great friend like you” Minho muttered sarcastically but Hyunjin chose to ignore it and continued rambling.

“Besides I doubt you’re going to have the balls to go up to him yourself I mean you can barely talk to a guy without getting all embarrassed” Hyunjin teased.

Minho sighed “he was right,” he thought, he remembered how red he got when Jisung first introduced himself to him and Hyunjin is great at talking to people so that’s a plus, maybe getting some help from the younger boy wouldn’t be too bad? I mean what else was Minho going to do at this point.

“You know what okay” Minho finally said “you can help me but embarrass me in front of him I swear to god I’ll throw you in the garbage where you belong”.

Hyunjin shrunk back a bit, despite Minho looking like an innocent cute boy he was scary as hell.

Hyunjin reached out and shook Minho’s hand “deal, trust me hyung with my help Jisungs going to be all over you by the end of the month you can count on me”

“I sure hope so Jinnie”

~

To Minho’s luck Jisung was also in the same art class as he and Hyunjin and Hyunjin kept pestering him to go and talk to him seeing as how the class wasn’t really doing anything, Minho was nervous though, he didn’t have the guts to walk up to Jisung in fear of getting rejected and to make matters worse Seungmin was also in the same class as them and was sitting right next to him...what a great day right?

“Just go” Hyunjin urged him “what’s the worst that can happen”?

“Hmm I don’t know him completely ignoring me like he did in Mr.Parks class” Minho sarcastically spoke.

Hyunjin rolled his eyes annoyed that his friend kept hesitating “like I told you he was probably nervous just go Min hyung you’ll never know what he has to say unless you go talk to him”.

Minho sighed and rubbed his temples “I don't know how to approach him especially with Seungmin sitting right next to him”.

I mean it was true what was Minho supposed to do? Suddenly go up to him and be like “Hey Jisung you should really stop ignoring me because we’re soulmates and take me out on a date or something”, Minho was nervous and Hyunjins pestering wasn’t making it any better.

Hyunjin smirked a bit and ruffled Minho’s hair “you know what, I told you I was going to help you and I will” he suddenly stood up and walked over to Jisungs table.

“No Hyunjin come back don’t do this” he harshly whispered but Hyunjin ignored his protests and walked over to Jisung and whispered in his ear and pointed to his table “I need new friends” was Minho’s only thought.

Minho sighed in defeat and is coming to terms with the fact that he had no choice but to talk to Jisung now “Damn you Hyunjin” he cursed in his mind.

He saw Jisung slowly walk to his table and stood in front of him with a frown on his face “Hyunjin said you had something to talk to me about”?

Minho ran his fingers through his hair and patted the empty seat next to him “Yeah I do please sit because this might take a while”.

Jisung reluctantly took a seat and stared at Jihoon waiting for him to continue.

Minho fiddled with his fingers and avoided making eye contact with Jisung in fear of being too obvious again “in Mr.Parks class we found out that we’re soulmates” he paused a bit and continued “I was happy but you seemed kinda upset and I was just wondering why? Did I do something wrong”?

Jisung sighed,a serious expression painted on his face “I’m not going to lie to you Minho I wasn’t happy” he finally said after a brief moment of silence “you see I don’t really believe in the concept of soulmates I don’t get why you have to be bound to a person the world chose for you for the rest of your life”.

Jisung noticed Minho’s solemn expression but continued what he was saying anyways “you see Minho I’m already in a relationship with someone I really love,to the universe we may not be soulmates but to me we are”.

Minho was crushed,it felt like someone reached into his chest and was clutching his heart he spent months waiting to finally meet his soulmate and this what he gets.

Jisung noticed Minho’s silence and took this as his cue to leave “please just pretend that we’re not soulmates and carry on with your life okay”? he said,as if it was the easiest thing to do,while standing up from his seat “actually I think it’s better for us not to talk to each other at all”.

He watched Jisung walk away back to his seat and Hyunjin came running back with a huge smile on his face and sat back down next to Minho.

“So tell me how did it go”? Hyunjin said with a bright smile “is he taking you out on a date or what? spill the tea”

Minho couldn’t help but let the tears stream down his face then and there,he could care less if the other students saw how pathetic he looked, he just got his heartbroken by someone who was supposed to love and care for him for the rest of his life. He put his head down and started quietly sobbing with Hyunjin slowly caressing his back, not wanting to ask him any questions till the younger finally calmed down.

“So this is what true pain feels like” Minho thought “what am I supposed to do now”?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoy :)


	3. Chapter 3

“Wait so he told you that he was already in a relationship with someone else”? Changbin said throwing his hand over his mouth.

Minho sighed and crossed his arms over his lap, he and Changbin were currently sitting on his bed in his bedroom, he decided to tell Changbin about what happened with Jisung wanting advice on what to do about the situation, he was a bit hesitant at first because he was embarrassed about what Changbin might think,I mean his soulmate literally denied his feelings and was in a relationship with someone who wasn’t even his soulmate I mean how embarrassing was that?

“Not only that he told me to never speak to him again” Minho mumbled “I don’t get it aren’t soulmates supposed to automatically connect with each other or something”?

Minho feels like there might’ve been some mistake when it came to him and Jisung, how is it that Jisung is in love with someone who he isn’t even destined to be with? It didn’t matter that he didn’t believe in the concept of soulmates, you’re supposed to love them regardless that’s just the way the universe worked.

Changbin smiled reassuringly “of course they are” he slowly patted Minho’s shoulder “I’m so sorry about what happened with Jisung I know how excited you were to meet your soulmate”.

Minho hummed and decided not to say anything else.They both sat in silence till Changbin decided to break the calm silence by hitting Minho repeatedly on the arm.

“Minho I have a great idea,” he said while still hitting Jihoon on the arm “it just came to me right now I’m such a genius”.

Minho grabbed Changbins arms and shook them off him “do I even want to hear it? You always say you have a great idea but it always ends up failing in the end” he chuckled “remember in middle school when-“

He got cut off with Changbin throwing a hand over Minho’s mouth,cutting him off “shut up you promised me you’ll never speak of that again” he whispered harshly while removing his hand from Minho’s mouth. Both he and Minho have been best friends since elementary school and they still act the same as always, even though Minho doesn’t really show it he really appreciates having him around especially at this time of need.

Minho wiped his mouth and playfully glared at his best friend “you’re a coward” he joked “anyways what’s your great idea”?

Changbin jumped up and down on the bed and squealed like a little girl who got the toy she wanted for her birthday “I know how to make Jisung notice you”.

Minho waved his hands over his face as a no “nope I don’t wanna hear it” he said while flopping back on the bed “Hyunjinnie said the same thing and ended up making things worse”.

Changbin groaned “come on I’m not as stupid as Hyunjin” he said ignoring Minho’s laughter as he said that “just listen to me Minnie”.

Minho sat back up on the bed and looked at Changbin who had the biggest pout on his face “fine” he groaned “I swear to god it better be worth my time”

Changbin smirked and looked Minho in the eye “make him jealous” he simply said.

Minho raised an eyebrow at Changbins sudden suggestion “how do you expect me to make him jealous when he can't even stand to look at me”? he slowly said, I mean it wasn't that bad of an idea it’s just that Minho didn’t trust himself to be able to pull something like that off, like Hyunjin said he can barely look at a guy without turning into a mess of embarrassment.

“Minnie he’s your soulmate” Changbin said,as if it was the most obvious thing in the world “he has to have at least some feelings for you hidden in there and seeing you with another guy might open up those feelings”.

Minho shook his head “sorry Binnie as tempting as that sounds I don’t think I can manage to do something as risky as that “ he said with a half smile “come up with something else”. Of course Minho would love to see Jisung getting jealous over him but he knew that faking a relationship with another guy will just make the situation worse and Changbin is known for doing exactly that.

“You’re no fun you know that”? Changbin whined “I have a feeling you actually like being alone”.

Minho was about to say something back until they both heard someone walk in.

“Changbin sweetie it’s a bit late for you to be walking back home by yourself so I called your mom to let you spend the night here” Minho’s mom said with a small smile.

Changbin gleamed at that “okay thank you Mrs.Lee”.

His mom smiled “It's no problem dear now get to bed you two it’s already ten o’clock and you guys have school tomorrow” she walked back out to the living room.

Minho walked over to his closet and rummaged through it, he threw a spare of pajamas at Changbin “here I’m sure these fit you,” he said while changing himself into his fluffy pajamas.Once they both changed Minho walked over to turn off the lights and threw himself into his bed and Changbin plopped down next to him.

“Just think about it will you”? Changbin whined “pretty please”.

“We’ll see now goodnight” Minho mumbled but in all honesty he was just trying to get Changbin to shut up, once he heard the snores of the satisfied Minho he turned over and tried to get some sleep himself.

~

“Crap I forgot we share the same first period” Minho mentally cursed while standing outside Mr.Parks class. That’s not the worst part, he forgot that he and Jisung also sit right next to each other.

Minho slowly walked in and sighed in relief when he saw that Jisung wasn’t there yet, the bell hasn’t rung yet so there were only a couple of students doing their homework plus Mr.Park who was busy grading yesterday’s quiz.

“Good morning Minho” he heard Mr.Park say “you’re here early”.

“Good morning sir I’m just here to finish some homework” he greeted back while walking over to his table and sitting in his seat.

Minho took out his chemistry homework and started working on it since he didn’t have enough time to do it last night since he spent it talking to Changbin. He started pondering over what Changbin told him and now that he’s thinking about it, it was actually a pretty good idea, as pathetic as it sounds Minho really wants Jisung to notice him and see that they’re soulmates as much as he keeps denying it nothing's going to change that.

Even if he barely met Jisung he knew that he already had feelings for him and wanted to be with him,why is it that he’s the only one feeling the same way? He’s been waiting so long to meet his soulmate and finally see the beautiful colors that everyone’s been talking about and this is what he gets? Did the universe hate him that much? Even if Minho finally got to see the world in color instead of a dull grey he can’t even enjoy it because the one that made his world go from grey to color doesn’t want anything to do with him.

Suddenly the bell rang and everyone that was in the classroom started sitting in their assigned seat, just how long was Minho lost in his thoughts? He groaned and put away his homework “I guess I’ll just finish this next period” he mumbled to himself.

One by one everyone started filing into the classroom and Minho braced himself for the awkward tension that was about to happen once Jisung walked in, should he ask Mr.Park to switch seats with somebody else? Nah Minho didn’t want to seem like a coward, especially in front of Jisung, he needs to suck it up and just survive this period besides what’s the worst that can happen?

Minho saw Jisung walk in with a bright smile and Minho couldn’t help but stare sadly at the boy, how the hell can he be so happy when he basically ripped Minho’s heart to shreds yesterday? Minho just wanted to walk up to him and wipe that smile of his face.

Jisung walked over to his chair and sat down, he gave Minho a quick smile which Minho found very odd. “Didn’t this bitch hate me yesterday”? Minho thought.

“Good morning Minho” Jisung greeted politely.

Is he serious right now? Didn’t Jisung going off on him yesterday saying that he didn’t want them to talk at all? What’s with the change of heart?

“Good morning” Minho greeted back with a confused expression.

Jisung sighed and folded his arms over his desk “look I’m sorry for the way I treated you yesterday I shouldn’t have said any of that”.

Minho tried his best to give him a small smile “it’s okay I understand I mean you’re already in a relationship so I could see why me being your soulmate would upset you” he said trying hard to keep his voice steady.

Mr.park started teaching the material they left off yesterday but the two boys ignored him and hoped that he wouldn’t catch them talking to each other.

Jisung smiled and patted his shoulder “I’m glad you understand” he said “Do you think we can be friends”?

“Friends”? Minho thought “is he serious?'' how the hell did Jisung expect them to be friends after everything he told him? And there’s no way in hell Minho wanted to watch him be all lovey dovey with somebody else, the thought itself made him nauseous.

“Sure” Minho smiled back, he mentally cursed at himself, he was supposed to tell him off but of course Minho being Minho told him yes instead.

“Great” Jisung said with an excited expression and handed him a slip of paper with an address on it “there’s going to be a party this Saturday and it would be awesome if you showed up take this as a first step to our newfound friendship” he said with a smile still on his face.

Minho shot him a fake smile and took the slip “yeah sure I’ll stop by”.

Jisung grinned and turned around to focus on Mr.Hwang before they got into any trouble.

Minho looked at the paper and frowned

What the hell did he get himself into?

~

“He asked if you guys can be friends” Hyunjin asked “and invited you to a party”?

Minho slumped against his locker and hummed “and my dumbass said yes”.

Hyunjin groaned at the younger “why the hell would you say yes to him Minnie”? he said while rolling his eyes “he completely broke your heart”.

“I think we established that I’m not the brightest bulb in the pack” Minho shrugged.

Hyunjin laughed “I can tell”

Minho started thinking about what Changbin said and decided to just go through with it I mean what else is he supposed to do at this point?

“Hey Hyunjinie do you think you could do me a favor”? Minho shyly asked.

Hyunjin raised a brow “yeah of course what is it”?

“Do you think you can come to the party with me?''he paused for a bit and took a deep breath “and be my date”?

Hyunjin looked at him with a shocked expression “what’s with this all of a sudden”?

Minho sighed “Changbin said that the best way to get Jisung to notice me was to make him jealous”he bit his lip and continued “it sounded like a really bad idea at first but now I’m desperate and I really trust you so I was wondering if you could help me with it”? Minho pleaded.

Hyunjin gave him a small frown“it actually does sound like a pretty bad idea” he smiled once he saw Minho pout “but since I’m such a good friend I’ll help you”.

Minho jumped up and down in excitement “oh thank you jinnie thank you” he repeated.

Hyunjin chuckled and grabbed the youngers shoulder to calm him down “it’s no problem Minnie I’m glad I can help” he leaned a bit closer to Minho’s face that he could feel the youngers breath on him.

“What are you doing”? Minho stuttered, cheeks now turning a bright shade of red.

Hyunjin ignored his question and pressed his lips against Minho’s “besides I think we can really fool him” he said while pulling away from the kiss.

Minho just stood there shocked,with his fingers ghosting over his lips.

“What the hell just happened”? He thought.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The angst will be in the next chapter :)


End file.
